Back To The Start
by Princess Shania
Summary: Instead of waking up in Mahal's Halls, Thorin Oakenshield woke up in Bree. Now he has to retake the Quest of Erebor, stop himself from making old mistakes and hopefully make sure that both he and his nephews survive this. And deal with anything else that may crop up this time. REWRITTEN.
1. Chapter One

**You know, Thrain went missing in 2841, Thorin passed in 2941. So there was a _hundred_ _years_ between Thorin and Thrain's last sighting of each other.**

* * *

Instead of waking up in Mahal's Halls, Thorin Oakenshield woke up in Bree. Blinking up at the ceiling of the small room, he recalled this inn being the place where Gandalf had come to him about the quest. He slipped off the bed and walked over to the window, taking in the sight of the deepening blue with clashes of amber sunlight glowing across the lower part of the sky.

But just how had this happened? The last Thorin remembered was saying goodbye to Bilbo and then allowing death to take him. How was he _here _ instead of in Mahal's Halls?

For a brief moment, the frightening thought that Mahal had refused him access flitted across the Dwarf's mind, but he shook himself out of that thought. Whatever he was doing here, it would do no good to worry and fear over the reason. The best he could do was deal with the fact he was, it seemed, alive.

He pressed his hand against his chest and felt the rapid thumping of his heart against his palm. A dead person's heart wouldn't beat this fast, Thorin knew.

He was alive, then.

* * *

The date proved it was undoubtedly the day Gandalf came to him. He ordered an ale and took it to a table. He stared into its dark-coloured depths for a few minutes, wondering if and when Gandalf would come to him this time around. He wondered about asking the Wizard about this strange development. He even wondered if the quest to reclaim Erebor had just been a dream and he was wasting his time sitting here and waiting for Gandalf.

A movement caught his eye and he became very aware of two Men staring at him from underneath hooded eyes. He instinctively gripped the handle of his sword, ready to attack if they were, when without warning a presence came by his table. Looking up, Thorin almost smiled.

Gandalf had come.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Not all. Gandalf."

The Wizard gave a surprised, yet pleased look to Thorin. "You know my name?"

"I know of you."

"Hmm. What bring you to Bree, Thorin Oakenshield?"

"I heard my father was seen around these parts. I have not found him."

"It has been some time since anyone has seen Thrain."

"It has." Thorin replied. "Tell me, what did you say to my father went you both saw each other? You were one of the last to see him."

"I urged him to march upon Erebor. To rally the Seven Armies of the Dwarfs to destroy the Dragon and take back the Lonely Mountain."

"And you would suggest the same to me."

Gandalf's piercing gaze stared into Thorin's eyes for a short-lived moment, before the Wizard nodded. "I would. That Dragon has lived there long enough."

"I agree. But how would we get there without the Seven Armies with us? They swore an oath to the one who holds the King's Jewel which lies beneath the feet of a Dragon."

"Which is why you will need a burglar."

"Mmm. I trust you can think of a good one?"

Gandalf's eyebrows rose. "I can think of a few, yes."

"Could I ask you to find us our thief?"

Gandalf smiled. "Certainly."

Thorin rose. "I shall make my way back to the Blue Mountains. I'll need more than just two to help win back Erebor."

As he walked away, Thorin distinctly heard Gandalf murmur, "Well, that went better than I expected."

* * *

Throwing his items back into his pack, Thorin thought about his two boys. He remembered them both fighting Orcs and Goblins over his half-conscious body, one falling and the other defending both him _and_ his brother. He half-felt like leaving them behind in the safety of the Blue Mountains, but he knew it would be cruel to do this without them. Besides, they were fine warriors and deserved a part in reclaiming Erebor. And they would survive this time.

Thorin would ensure it.

He headed to the stables, giving Minty a smile. She whinnied softly and nuzzled into his hand as he patted her nose. She gave a little snort as he placed the saddle on her back as if to say, "We're going this late at night?"

She seemed fairly eager to leave, though, so it was with no hardship that Thorin left the Prancing Pony, the peaks of the Mountains, shining in the silvery light of the Moon and stars.

* * *

Riding back towards his Halls, Thorin looked around at the various Dwarfs who seemed surprised at his early return, but made no questions about it, simply waving to him. Nearing the stables, he jumped down from Minty's back and began leading her towards them so that she could get some rest.

He was just considering whether to visit Balin or Dis first, when the decision was made for him, courtesy of his youngest nephew running into the stables, screeching his name.

"Hello, Kil- Mmph!" Thorin was cut short as Kili had barrelled into him with all the strength and speed of an ox, and then wrapped his arms firmly around his uncle.

"I thought you weren't back for _ages_!"

"Something came up. Please, loosen your grip. I'm not going anywhere now."

"You'll be visiting Mama, won't you?" Kili asked, releasing Thorin.

"Of course."

Now that the initial excitement had worn off, Kili held onto one of Thorin's arms, chattering away to him as they made their way to their home. He asked several times why Thorin had returned early, but wanting to tell both at the same time of the quest, Thorin simply asked him to wait.

Kili let go of his uncle when they finally reached home and opened the door. Entering the small house, Thorin gazed around, the frayed, yet colourful and soft rug on the floor, the faded, tin-framed pictures on the walls, the blue glass vases on the windowsill, the cheap, thin curtains, all seeming like beautiful treasures, for these were things Thorin had thought he would never again see and that made his and his sister's home even more wonderful in his eyes.

"Mama, Thorin's back!" Kili called.

"That's a shame!" Dis said, entering the hallway, a glitter in her eyes.

The joke seemed like the funniest ever invented at that moment. Overwhelmed by affection for the Dwarrowdam he thought he'd never again see, he went to her and enveloped her in his arms, to her surprise, but she hugged him back, though she muttered he was getting soppy.

"I missed you."

"You weren't gone for long, you idiot!" Dis said. "Come on, I'll make you a cuppa."

"Where's Fili?" Thorin asked.

"Doing his hair. He's got a new style for his moustache now, you just wait til you see it!"

Thorin looked at Kili curiously. Kili smiled. "'Just wait for Fili'." He quoted, still grinning mischievously.

Thorin bit back a smile of his own. "Go on and help your mother."

Still looking amused, Kili agreed. Thorin watched his dark-haired nephew stroll away and wandered to the living room. Before he'd often wondered why Dis never stopped living in the small building. Where he and his father, siblings and grandfather had lived before Dis had gotten married had room for the three of the Dwarfs who lived under this roof.

Now he knew why. This was the home Dis' husband had brought her to, had blessed her with two children in. This was _home _ to Dis because this was where her happy memories lay. Sure, she would spend a few nights in the Halls, but this was home to her. Just as Erebor was.

"Thorin! Come in here and get your tea before Kili drinks it!" Dis called.

"I wouldn't do that!" Kili's indignant tones rang out.

"You drank your brother's tea this morning." Dis said.

Shaking his head and laughing quietly, Thorin made his way to the kitchen where Dis and Kili were sitting at a table, lightheartedly bickering about what Dis named 'The Tea Theft'.

"-I'm just saying, if he hadn't stolen the _last_ tea bag and then left his cup where _anyone_ could have had it-" Kili argued.

"You can't go around _stealing_ other people's tea! You wouldn't do it to Master Dwalin, would you?"

"_No_ _one_ would. He'd snap them in half like they were a young tree branch." Kili said, taking a sip out of his own cup.

Looking up, Thorin saw his eldest nephew and smiled warmly. "Fili." He rose and went to Fili, arms outsretched. Fili blinked and paused for a moment before stepping into his uncle's arms.

"You're back early." Fili noted.

"I am. There's something I need to discuss with you and your brother."

"What do you need to talk about with me and Kili, The Tea Pilferer?" Fili asked, though there was no anger in his voice and the grin he sent his brother's way showed that the earlier crime had since been forgiven.

"You know Erebor?"

"Erebor, the kingdom that was stolen by a fire-breathing Dragon?" Kili asked, eyes wide.

"_Our _ Erebor?" Fili questioned.

Dis' eyes bored into Thorin's. He looked away from her and to Kili and then Fili. "Yes. It seems the time is right for us to reclaim it."

"Us? Are we coming too?" Kili asked.

"If you wish to." Thorin answered.

"No. Boys, I forbid it."

"But, Mother-"

"Listen!" Dis ordered. "The kingdom is guarded by a colossal, fire-breathing, cunning, flame-eyed, flying death machine! You are not going!"

"I will keep them safe." Thorin told her.

"Thorin I trust you with their _lives_, you know I do. But I don't trust the Dragon to spare them."

"Sister, when Erebor is reclaimed, I want their names to be one of those that are remembered for taking back our Kingdom."

"How are you so sure you can?"

"Because I'm not going alone."

"Who else have you got on board with this?" Dis demanded.

"You've heard of Gandalf?"

Dis nodded. "Aye. He saw Father before..."

"Gandalf will be with us."

"I suppose he's slain a few Dragons in his life."

Thorin paused, before nodding. Dis didn't need to know the truth.

Dis was biting at her lip. "Will you bring my boys back?"

"I will do all I can to keep them safe." Thorin promised.

"You'd better."

"Does that mean you're alright with us going?" Fili asked.

"I suppose." Dis answered, gently covering Fili's hand with her own. "But you must always obey your uncle, my boys. Promise me you will."

"We promise."

"Unless he leads you to a danger you couldn't possibly escape from." Dis added as an afterthought.

"Agreed." Fili said.

"Alright," Kili promised. "But I don't think Uncle will put us in danger."

Dis sighed and began lightly stroking her beard. "Lads, the tales I could tell you of the trouble he got Frerin, himself and I into when we were beardlings..."

"Do tell!" Kili pleaded.

"Well, there was this one time he discovered a dead mouse. Our grandfather was terrified of mice, and-"

Watching Dis animatedly tell the two heirs the stories of his youth, Thorin smiled. When they got Erebor back, he promised himself, this part of family life would not change. The laughter, the stories, the happiness, would all remain the same.

* * *

**The characters, places and this website aren't mine.  
The original book isn't mine  
The movies aren't mine. **

**I simply write about these characters and places.**

**Hope it was enjoyed, please R&amp;R!**

**Love from Shania. xx **


	2. Chapter Two

_**Nadadel- Brother of all brothers  
Namadel- Sister of all sisters  
Mi - My (Totally taking liberties with this one, be warned)  
Ghivashanamad- Treasure-sister, **_**meant to mean_ Treasured Sister_, but I couldn't find the Khuzdul for '_treasured_'. (Taken from the word**_** 'ghivasha' **_**meaning**_** 'treasure' **_**and**_** 'namad'**_** meaning**_** 'sister')  
**_

* * *

"Well, look who turned up like a bad penny!" Balin remarked, smiling.

The last time Thorin saw Balin, the Dwarf was grim-faced, his usually twinkling eyes dull and sorrowful, wearing blood-drenched armour, his white hair darkened by blood and filth. His looking well and happy was good to see.

"I am glad to see you too, my friend. Where is Dwalin?"

"Oh, he's still sleeping." Balin rolled his eyes. "He had himself quite an evening last night."

"Did he?" Thorin glanced up to the ceiling. "Unlike him."

"It was your Dis. She said she could beat him in a drinking competition."

"Did she win?" Thorin asked.

"She _annihilated _ him." Balin said.

Thorin chuckled. "Seeing as he'll be sleeping for some time, I may as well ask you now."

"Ask me what?" Balin asked.

"I met Gandalf the Grey Wizard last night. He suggested that we take Erebor back from that _slug_."

"Lad, I don't think the Armies of the Seven Kingdoms will come to our aid." Balin said, gently. "You don't have the King's jewel-"

"No, but they surely remember Erebor as fondly as we do. Even if we can get envoys, that would help us when we do retake our Kingdom."

"You honestly believe we can do this?"

"I do."

"Thorin, I'd follow you anywhere. Even to the mouth of a Dragon."

"I am grateful. Tomorrow I'll gather those who are of age and offer them a chance to join us."

"You might not get that many, _gille_."

"I'm sure we'll have enough." Thorin said. "As long as they are loyal, honourable and willing, I know we will succeed."

* * *

According to Balin, Dwalin was quite happy to come along with them. "He had a massive headache, was sitting at the table, cradling his head in his hands, but the moment he heard you wished to take Erebor back, he immediately asked when you were going." Balin told him, shaking his head and grinning. "I think you're off to a good start with this Company of yours."

Now he stood in front of a sea of young Dwarfs, some only just seventy with beards beginning to grow, lads and lasses alike staring at their King, wondering what he needed them for.

"You are here, because the time has come to claim back the Lonely Mountain and the Kingdom of Erebor." Thorin announced. "We need fighters. Not just warriors, but any of you. Whether you're young or older, I ask your aid to take back what is rightfully ours."

There was silence, broken by a young voice asking, "Are you _serious_?"

"Yes," Thorin answered, "And I ask that you take this request seriously too. It _will _ be dangerous. It _will _ be long. And it's purpose is a serious one indeed."

"What do you ask of us?" A voice called. Thorin narrowed his eyes, trying to locate the owner of this familar voice. Chestnut brown hair in a very unique style. Nori. He'd been fighting viciously against a Goblin the last Thorin had seen of him, his once-neat hair broken out of its style, whipping in the wind, blood and sweat and grime glistening on the thief's face.

"I ask only for loyalty, honour and a willing heart."

Mahal only knew Nori had these three qualities. And many other good ones, so it was with joy and slight pride that Thorin watched Nori, for the second time, push his way to Balin to sign onto the Quest. Dwalin eyed Nori suspiciously, but seemed to decide not to mention the star-haired Dwarf's way of earning.

He could see someone else following Nori. Hair with purple, silk ribbons dancing through the auburn strands told him this was Ori. Brave little Ori who fought defending his fallen brothers and who Thorin caught a glimpse of after the battle, face pale, lips thin, eyes lost of any innocence, scars slashed across his face.

"Ori?"

Nori loved Ori. Thorin saw him taking hit after hit protecting him from Orcs during the battle. He would do anything to keep his younger brother safe, though he didn't coddle as Dori did.

In fact, Nori reminded Thorin of Fili.

"I want to help too!" Ori said.

"Well..." Nori frowned slightly.

"I _can_ fight, you know." Ori told Nori.

It was clear Nori couldn't disagree. The darker-haired Dwarf finally nodded his consent and moved past to allow Ori to sign.

He had six of the members (seven if he included himself). Now he looked across the sea of others, wondering if he would see the other six Dwarfs today. The last time, he'd simply sent messengers stating his intents of reclaiming Erebor. This time he wanted to see them as they volunteered. He wanted to see them how they were before everything that happened.

He could see pushing in the crowd. Eyes narrowed, he spotted Gloin with his wife. She was gesturing to the stands and the contract while he was gesturing to her. Thorin could see that he was gazing longingly towards them. Gloin had fought wildly, as though he was fighting for his son's own life and Thorin sincerely hoped that Gloin would accompany them again.

Gloin was beyond valuable.

She won out eventually and Gloin made his way through to the stands and inked his name out. Catching sight of Nori, Gloin grinned and clapped his shoulder.

"Looks like we'll be seeing more of each other!"

Nori laughed, agreeing with Gloin. They got on oddly well, Gloin trusting and accepting Nori well before the quest and Nori treating Gloin as a close friend. Thorin looked at them from the corners of his eyes, smiling.

Oin was coming up now. He would follow his younger brother to the end of the world and perhaps knew that they would need his extensive medical knowledge. He'd barely left his brother's side during the Battle of Five Armies and had impressed them all by just how violent he'd become, defending his kin and companions.

The crowd was parting again. A uniquely shaped ginger beard, a furry hat and an ax blade told him who was coming up now. The Ur clan. They'd been loyal and protective, not just to each other, but to all members of the Company, defending and bringing laughter to all. It made sense that they would sign up again in this life.

Looking at the other Dwarfs and Dwarrowdams, Thorin raised his voice. "If any others of you wish to sign on, you may. You have a fortnight to decide." Turning to the eleven Dwarfs, he added. "Then arrangements will be made for travel. You should aim to leave in a few months."

"What about you?" Dwalin asked.

"I will be leaving soon. There are matters to deal with." Thorin answered.

* * *

The Seven Kingdoms would be of bigger importance, no matter what life Thorin woke up in. However, he was impatient to leave the Blue Mountains and go through Bree and to those rolling, green hills that was home to a strange, yet incredible people. He was torn between these two for a while, until a portrait of his sister caught his eye.

* * *

"No! Absolutely not. Now shut up or I won't let you have _any _pie." Dis threatened.

"Sister, please, you _know _we need their support. And you're very good at anno- er, coaxing people into doing things."

"Thorin, I have no desire to go traipsing across Middle Earth just to visit a bunch of stuck-up Kings and bat my eyelashes until they begrudgingly allow us envoys." Dis said, whisking the baked good out of the oven and placing it, none too gently, onto the table.

"Dis, I need you to do this. _Erebor _needs you to do this. Remember our carved, stone walls? Remember Father taking us to the mines and pretending he didn't know we were pocketing the jewels we found on the floor? Remember the stories we used to tell Frerin? Reme-"

"Alright!" Dis interrupted, placing her hands on her hips. "If it'll shut you up, I'll go!"

Thorin bent to give Dis a kiss to her brow. She lightly tugged his family braid. "I suppose it wouldn't be too bad to get out of the Blue Mountains."

"No." Thorin agreed.

"Gloin's lad isn't going with you to Erebor, is he?"

"He isn't, though not for lack of trying." Thorin told her. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I'm just thinking maybe he'd like to come along and see the Seven Kingdoms."

Thorin gave his sister a grin. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind. I should give you warning, I will be placing other warriors with you."

Dis rolled her eyes. "I can defend myself, brother."

"I would feel a lot more comfortable if you had others defending you." Thorin explained. "Don't think of it as me being overprotective, think of it as me being fair. I have warriors with me, it's only fair that you have warriors accompanying you."

"I see your point." Dis conceded. "Though you do have a history of being overprotective."

Thorin shrugged unapologetically. "I could say the same about you."

* * *

Thorin didn't actually know just how long he would be in the Shire for. He felt anxious just thinking of visiting, but pushed those feelings away. However long he would be in the Shire, he had to be back in Bree to meet Dis and Gimli to hear about how their trip to the Seven Kingdoms fared. He watched his sister pack up her knives the morning she was scheduled to meet Gloin's lad, and wondered what she would secure for them. With luck, she could get Dain to come.

"Now, look," she said, pointing one of her sharpest knives at him, "I don't want you working my lads like slaves, I want you looking after yourself and you'd best not be late meeting me at Bree."

"I understand."

"So I should hope." Placing her knife back in its holding-cloth, she asked over her shoulder, "who's looking after the place while you're away?"

"Balin, of course. Though I don't know how long I'll be away for."

"Will my boys be left here or are they coming with you?"

Thorin paused. Memories of Kili excitedly talking about the 'hill-houses' and Fili almost cooing over the 'little mountains' swirled around and he narrowed his eyes, quizzically at his sister's back. "They might like it."

"Aye. They would." Dis agreed. "And it'd keep them out of trouble, you keeping an eye on them."

It would, Thorin realised. And it would be pleasant, to spend time with his nephews. Clearing his throat, he called them.

They were down in seconds, packs haphazardly thrown over their shoulders, weapons firmly attached to their hips (and newly sharpened, he noted) and boots tightly laced.

Thorin turned to Dis, who was wearing an all-too innocent expression. "You planned this."

"I did no such thing!" Dis replied, acting shocked. "And I'm amazed by your accusation."

"Well, they've never gotten ready this quickly before in their lives." Thorin pointed out. "And why are they ready, anyway?"

"Perhaps they overheard us."

Thorin rolled his eyes.

"Well, can we go now?" Kili asked hopefully.

Giving his sister one last glare, Thorin softened his gaze as he turned to his nephews. "Go on to the stables."

As they left, Dis pulled Thorin's sleeve, making him look at her. "Come now, brother. You don't spend nearly enough time with them and they _adore_ you."

"I can't believe you tricked me into this."

"I can't believe I _had _to." Dis said softly.

That made Thorin stop and blink. "Dis, you know I-"

"Of course I know." she interrupted. "Every fool knows! But it would still do the three of you good to spend time together, don't you think? I don't believe you'll have much time for strolling around, talking to each other on this quest of ours. Especially what with 13 others vying for your attention."

"Quest of _o__urs_?" Thorin raised an eyebrow.

Dis thumped his arm. "You're my brother, _your _quest is _mine_, same as _my _home is _yours_."

Thorin stared at her. "Dis.." He didn't know what to say. He was grateful for her help, grateful for her support, thankful for her loyalty, but he didn't know how to form these thoughts into words, so settled for staring from her to the ground as if expecting the right words to come from the floor they stood on.

Dis chuckled, the sound warming Thorin's heart. "I know, _nadadel."_

_ "Mi ghivashanamad."  
_

Dis pushed at his shoulder playfully. "Go find the boys."

"I will see you in several months, _namadel_." Thorin promised.

Dis nodded, still smiling. "Good."

* * *

**The End.**

**Psych! I was kidding, no way in heck is this the end! Glad it's being enjoyed so far, hope this will be too!**

**Love from Shania. xx**


	3. Chapter Three

**Oh, Mahal and Yavanna, I cringed _so _ much re-reading the original chapter three! _What was I thinking?!_ Here's a new one, along with an apology. I'm sorry it was so crap. Here's a peace offering!**

* * *

"Uncle, hurry up!"

"Patience, Kili." Thorin said, smirking over at his impatient nephew.

"What do you know about patience?" Kili asked, smiling back.

Thorin gave a lock of deep brown hair a gentle pull. "Mind your manners, _muhud."_

Soon enough, they were on the road, leaving a gravel path for a more natural one of soft dirt and lush grasses. The sun rose fast and riding along with his two nephews reminded Thorin painfully of the last time he'd seen them. Broken, bleeding, one already dead. Never again, he swore to himself. Never would that happen again.

"Bree first?" Fili asked.

"That's right, my lad. Bree first."

It was late, late afternoon by the time they eventually got to Bree. Thorin remembered his promise to Dis and smiled at the thought of his sister in this bustling, busy place. She wouldn't stand for any of this jostling or pushing. Mahal above, she would likely install a deep terror into them her first day in Bree.

His sharp blue eyes picked out the worn sign with the horse and he looked back to make sure he had his sister-sons' undivided attention before going on.

Making his way to the stables, Fili and Kili trailing close behind, he made out a figure in a pale green gown, long chestnut hair kept back in a simple braid. He remembered her as the daughter of the innkeeper and called out to her.

"Miss Butterbur?"

The young girl turned, light hazel eyes curious. "Yes?"

"Are there any rooms free?"

"Aye, there are," she answered. "Secure your ponies, I'll tell Da he's got people wantin' a room."

"A _room_?" Fili repeated after the girl was out of earshot. "Curse it all. Will I never be free of his nighttime mutterings?"

Kili blinked. "Hey! I don't _mutter_!"

"You do, little brother, you talk in your sleep."

"I do not!"

_"Some things," _Thorin thought to himself,_ "really do not change."_

* * *

"Uncle? Uncle!"

Thorin cracked open an eye. In the wavering candlelight, he could make out the worried deep-brown eyes of Kili and the concerned sky-blue eyes of Fili. "What's wrong, boys?"

"You were calling for us in your sleep." Kili said, sitting on Thorin's bed. "Why?"

"Must have been dreaming that you two were playing tricks on people." Thorin mumbled.

"No, it was more a.. sad call," Fili told him, choosing to kneel on the floor in order to look at his uncle. "Like Mama used to do after Adad died."

Thorin flinched, taking hold of Kili's hand and cupping Fili's chin. "Don't you worry yourselves," he said, looking from one to the other. "Nothing bad will happen to you."

"We know, but what happened in your dream?"

"I can't remember."

Fili examined him for a short time before nodding. He grabbed Thorin's wrist, accepting his uncle's aid in getting up from the floor and leaned down to embrace him, an action that was swiftly returned. "We're safe here," he said confidentally. "Nothing dangerous ever happens in Bree." With this knowledge, he headed back to his bed, though he kept his candle on.

Kili also moved to stand by Thorin, though he chose to sit down and hug him. Thorin recalled Kili getting shot in the leg. He tightened his grip of his youngest nephew. They'd not seen each other again. Kili had fought, but he'd not seen him. The last he'd heard was that he and his brother had died. He wished Fili was back with them so he could be with him for longer, but shook himself out of the memories.

Fili was right. Nothing dangerous ever happened in Bree. Releasing Kili and murmuring a 'goodnight' to his nephews, he turned on his side. They were safe. They were alive. They were here and this time the whole quest would go a _lot _ differently.

* * *

**IMPORTANT NEWS! THE TRAILER IS SAID TO BE OUT 20TH JULY! MARK YOUR CALENDARS!**

**I couldn't believe how terrible the original chapter three was! My gods, it's a wonder it even got followers! Hopefully, I can fix this thing :)**

**Am I right in my rather conceited assumption that this chapter is short but sweet? It'll be longer next time, I promise!**

**Hope it was enjoyed!**

**Love from Shania. xx**


	4. Chapter Four

"Thorin!" Kili hissed in a loud whisper. "Look how many children that woman has!"

"I don't think they're all hers, Kili." Fili told him, though he looked uncertain.

"Look at them! They all have her hair."

"But there's six of them! No woman can have that many children, surely."

Frankly, Thorin was astounded they'd not gotten chased out yet. Between Fili asking a Shire native if the Halfling houses were, in fact, molehills and Kili staring too appreciatively at a Hobbit lass' fairly sized bosom 'til her father had noticed, he was amazed they were still there.

He gazed around, the soft green hills, the gently flowing river, the soft trees rustling in the breeze, the sound of birds speaking to each other and wondered if it would be cruel to drag Bilbo from his home to retake the whole venture once more. He remembered now, more so than ever, the things that had happened. He remembered green eyes widened with fear, the same green eyes swimming in tears. He remembered a once cheerful Shireling brought to a shell of his former self, harrowed by things that his species were not meant to go through.

But he needed his burglar. And no other burglar would do but this one. He urged Minty on, searching for the deep green door that almost matched the eyes of the one who owned the home it guarded. He recalled this place, the gentle curve in the path, the silence. As they reached 'round the curve, he felt his heart jolt and he took a deep breath, exhaling loudly as he came closer to his destination.

He stopped his pony, looking back at his nephews, who stared at him with curious eyes. "Kili, did your mother tell you of when we were all living on the road?"

"Yes, she did. She said that she had to pretend to be ill a couple of times to allow you all to stay in a village. Just because she was the youngest! Why?"

Thorin simply raised an eyebrow.

* * *

Leaving Fili behind the gate with the ponies, Thorin slung one of Kili's arms over his shoulder. "Make sure you act weak, confused, and tired. Cry if you can."

"I can't believe you told Mama to do this," Kili grumbled. "I hope you buy me a pint of ale for this, Uncle!"

"Fine, but you'll have to share it with your brother."

"Never mind, then."

Thorin rapped the door, leaning to one side to support Kili's weight as his nephew decided to use him as something to rest against.

That curly, golden-copper head, the familiar emerald-green eyes and the curious voice had been something Thorin had never thought to hear again. Last he'd seen Bilbo, he'd been grimy, covered in blood that didn't seem to be all his, eyes bloodshot and drowning in tears. Recalling their plan, Thorin made his voice desperate as he first spoke to the Hobbit,

"My nephew is sick. Will you help us?"

"Y-yes. Come in."

Fili waited patiently with the ponies. He couldn't help but grin at his brother's misfortune, for he'd once had to play sick and it had been the most boring thing he'd ever done in his life. He cast his blue eyes over the mounded hill and wondered how the house didn't collapse in on itself when it rained or snowed. Hopefully, he could have a look at it.

"Master Fili?"

So, the Hobbit was back. Fili smiled at him. "Call me 'Fili'."

"Fili. Let me show you where to put your ponies."

"Thanks. My brother alright?"

"He'll be fine," the Halfling said, sounding soothing. "Don't worry yourself."

* * *

Thorin was glad he'd informed his nephews to hide their knives and swords, for if Bilbo had seen them, he'd likely have thrown a fit and refused them entry into his home. And that would not have done at all.

"You're an evil Dwarf when the mood strikes you."

Thorin grinned. "Nonsense. I could hardly ask him to burgle from a Dragon upon first meeting him, could I? Can you imagine?"

Kili thought about it before nodding. "Fair enough then."

"Are you comfortable?"

Kili looked up at him from where he lay on the sofa. "I am, actually." He shuffled a bit and then looked towards the fireplace. "Look at that carving, Uncle. It's a lion."

Thorin moved to look closer at it. "I don't believe it was made here."

"Where d'you think?"

"Don't knock that over!" Bilbo requested, entering the room. "It was given to my mother by an old friend."

"Don't worry," Kili said, "Uncle might look like he can drop things by just looking, but he's not that bad."

Fili heard this remark as he came up behind Bilbo and laughed at his brother's words. Kili hastily coughed to keep his illusion of illness up and shivered as Bilbo went to place a hand on his forehead.

"You don't have a temperature. How long have you been ill?"

"Since this morning," Kili answered, catching his uncle's eye.

"It might be the 'flu."

Both Thorin's nephews glanced in some bewilderment at him. Thorin nodded at Bilbo. "Kili'll be well again soon, then?"

"Oh, yes. In a week he'll be back to normal." Bilbo went back to the door. "Do you like juice, Kili?"

Kili perked up at the mention of the drink. "I do, yes."

"Oh, don't look so smug!" Fili chided as Bilbo left. "Just because you have an obsession with fruit juice doesn't mean you can look so happy with yourself."

"You're just jealous because all _you_ got when you were ill a decade ago, was medicine from Oin!"

Fili raised his chin. "I didn't have to train that day, remember? _ I_ spent the day with Mama reading to me while you shot arrows at a tree. In the drizzle."

"I was about ready to shoot arrows at _you _ when I came back in," Kili recalled, a slight gleam in his eyes.

"You would have done, had Master Dwalin not taken the bow out of your hands." Thorin said.

Kili was quiet for a moment, staring up at the ceiling. "Uncle?"

"Hmm?"

"Why is it circular in here?"

"I don't know. Ask Bilbo, when he-"

"Who's Bilbo?" Fili asked.

Thorin cleared his throat. _Mahal_. How had he forgotten that his nephews had no knowledge of the Shireling? "The...Wizard mentioned his name. Said he'd be a good help."

Well, it wasn't a _lie_. Gandalf had said that. Once. A very long time ago, it seemed now.

"He'll help us take back Erebor?"

"If we are careful, yes."

If _he _ was careful. If he was weary of the Gold Sickness that had clung to him, sinking into his very core like slow lightning breaking through the wood of a tree. If he had the wisdom to remember that even he, for all his hope, was not untouchable by Gold Sickness.

"He doesn't know why we're here, does he?" Kili asked.

"No. Not yet. I don't feel taking him by surprise would do any favours for us."

Fili shook his head in agreement. "Should we keep quiet, then?"

Thorin gave him a nod. "Aye. Both of you, be cautious with what you say around him."

The least thing needed now was to scare off their much-needed burglar.

* * *

**Alright, so that's Chapter Four done! **

**Hope it was enjoyed :)**

**Love from Shania. xx**


	5. Chapter Five

"Fíli, why are you on the floor?"

"Because I am not leaving Kíli on his own."

As luck would have it, Kíli had developed a terrible headache not long after dinner. It had soothed, or so he'd said, but Fíli was stubborn that he would not be leaving his younger brother's side, even now, when he was asleep. He looked up at Bilbo as though daring him to mock the situation. Instead, Bilbo only asked,

"Are you sure you'll be comfortable enough?"

Fíli thought for a while. "Another blanket might be nice."

"What's it like being an older brother?" Bilbo asked, sticking his head inside a cupboard and rooting around.

"It's terrifying. I wouldn't recommend it."

Bilbo chuckled. "I bet you wouldn't change it for anything."

"Not all the time, no," Fíli agreed, smiling as he accepted the blanket.

Bilbo flashed a smile. "Goodnight, lad."

"Night."

* * *

_Rain lashed down. Gleams of silver flashed before Fíli's stinging eyes as he desperately ran though the fight, trying to find Kíli. It was important that he find his brother, get him to safety. A smudge of red hair, strangely familiar, caught his eye and for some reason, he ran to it, just in time to see his brother stagger to his feet, his sword clenched tightly in his fist._

_"Kíli!"_

_Kíli's deep brown eyes suddenly widened and he ran over to him, sword raised. Fíli turned swiftly, trying to see what enemy was behind him only to get knocked to one side, powerless to do anything but watch as his younger brother was hurled away, the sharp blade of an ax embedded in his side._

_"No! Kíli!"_

_He was screaming, but didn't care. Running over, he collapsed to his knees, holding one of Kíli's hands in his. Kíli tried to speak, but all that came out were sad gurgles before blood started dribbling from the corner of his mouth._

_Suddenly a sharp pain hit his back and he started screaming, screaming louder than before..._

_"Fíli! Fíli..."_

"Fee, wake up!"

With a gasp like a downing person coming up for air, Fíli did, blinking in the surprising darkness.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Kíli asked.

"...Yes. You were... you-" Fíli panted, unable to continue. Kíli eased himself off the sofa and sat by his brother, an arm 'round his shoulder.

"It's alright. I'm alive and well. So are you. Nothing will kill us."

"It was so real, Kíli. A great battle. So many enemies. I couldn't find you and then you went and saved my life and... you died."

"Tell you what," Kíli said, "if we ever do get into a battle, I won't save your life."

Fíli snorted. "Thanks. That would help."

Kíli squeezed his arms around Fíli affectionately. "I can't _promise _ anything, though."

* * *

Bilbo was surprised to see Thorin the next day. He was at the table with an ancient map that he pored over with great interest.

"Are you going somewhere?"

"Yes," Thorin answered. "We have a home to win back."

"From what?"

"A Dragon."

"A Dragon?" Bilbo repeated.

"Aye. Tell me, what do you know of the lands in the East?"

"Not much, I'm afraid."

"Mm. Sit, I'll tell you."

Bilbo did, cautious green eyes showing a hint of curiosity.

"There is a Mountain, far to the East. It is a single Mountain, one we call the Lonely Mountain. Hundreds of years back, it homed many Dwarves. Inside the Mountain was a kingdom, one my grandfather ruled. It was called Erebor." Thorin paused. "My grandfather ruled his kingdom well. He was a fair and noble leader, loved by his people and his kin.  
Erebor was a kingdom of miners. Everyday, we would have Dwarves coming up to tell us of new discoveries, such as gems and veins of gold. We were all wealthy, so that even the poorest of us had money to spend and lend. They were good days."

Pretty, gleaming gold came into his mind. He ignored it, despite the beauty it promised and looked at Bilbo who was gazing at him with wide eyes.

"Those days were not to last. My grandfather was becoming ill. Not an illness of the body, but of the mind. He loved his riches, of which he had plenty. His illness was something we call Gold Sickness, or," Thorin pulled a face, "Dragon Sickness, because the love for the metals and gems is much like that a Dragon has for his own treasure hoarde.  
I was young when the Dragon came. I'd just come back from an expedition and was walking among the balcony when suddenly there was a great wind. Something wasn't right, I knew, and a glance toward the sky proved me right. A Dragon had come. He destroyed the city of Dale that lay below Erebor and soon stole our kingdom, despite the Bowmaster, Girion's attempts to kill him.  
After that, we were homeless. Allies turned against us. It took a long time, but we finally were able to settle in the Blue Mountains."

"You're going back to Erebor?"

"We are, yes. We just need someone to help us get something of great importance."

"What's that?"

"Before the Dragon, a stone was found. A large, white jewel, glowing all different colours. My grandfather claimed it as the King's Jewel, believing it to be sent from Mahal himself, to prove his right to rule was approved by our Father."

"So, you need a burglar?"

"Ideally a hobbit." He was pushing his luck and he knew it, but kept going. "Quiet, small. _Not_ a Dwarf."

"You may want to check up in Tuckborough." Bilbo said pointedly. "They like adventures and that sort of thing."

"Your mother travelled in her youth, didn't she?"

"How would you know?"

"Her lion statue didn't come from here, Master Baggins."

"Alright, she _did _ like to travel, but never anything this dangerous. Besides, she... she's passed on. She can't help you."

"But you can."


	6. Chapter Six

"_What_?!" Bilbo was horrified. "Are you _insane_?"

"Do you not believe we will succeed?" Thorin demanded. It was unfair of him, but he could sense Bilbo would be lost to them if he did not tread carefully.

"Of course I believe you will!" Bilbo snapped back, a painfully familiar spark in his eyes. "But, Thorin, I can be _no _help in your quest. Do I _look _like a thief to you?"

"No, but you are quiet and small and non-Dwarven." Thorin answered. "The Dragon will not even notice, most likely..."

Bilbo was shaking his head. "No. No, Thorin, I can't do this.."

"Bilbo, please-"

"Uncle?"

Oh, Mahal save him, Fíli walking in on his and Bilbo's discussion would not help!

"What is it, lad?"

Fíli was wearing a familiar, calculating look. "I was wondering if I could steal Bilbo a minute."

"Yes," Bilbo answered promptly, making his way over to Fíli. "Yes, you may."

* * *

Thorin made his way to Kíli, ruffling his hair. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. We heard you arguing."

"Mm. Seems Bilbo doesn't quite like the thought of facing Smaug."

He sat by his nephew, rolling his thumb across his creased brow. He didn't know what Fíli was up to, but he sincerely hoped that somehow his eldest nephew would be able to work some form of magic and get Bilbo to agree.

"Never mind, Uncle," Kíli said. "If _anyone _can get someone to agree to anything, it's Fíli."

* * *

"Was Thorin telling you about Erebor?" Fíli asked, blue eyes crinkling in a smile.

"Yes, he was."

Fíli leaned against the wall, still grinning. "Kíli and I were brought up on tales of the kingdom. Thorin would stay up late with us, telling us of Erebor's beauty. Imagine it, Bilbo! Great, cavernous rooms of a deep and wavering green rock, shining like water in sunlight. Huge statues of past kings made of gold and silver. Mines crammed full of flashing gems." Fíli trailed off, his own eyes sparkling like the jewels he described.

"The _memories_ it beholds. Home is _full_ of memories, isn't it?"

Bilbo glanced around his own walls before nodding. "It is."

"We're not just going to defeat the Dragon for the treasure. We're going to defeat him so we can finally come home."

"Where do you live if not in a home?"

Fíli gave a small shrug. "We all live in the Blue Mountains. It's nice, but it's not our _true_ home, you understand."

Bilbo imagined not having the Shire to return to. Fíli watched as the Hobbit looked around as though seeing his burrow in a new light.

"I'll think about it," Bilbo murmured.

Fíli kept a solemn expression, watching as Bilbo walked through the door. Once the Hobbit was out of sight, he let himself smile again.

He'd done well.

* * *

The rest of the day passed with few events Evening came, swiftly followed by the blackness of night and Bilbo bade his guests goodnight and went to his bed, curling up in its secure warmth.

Then he heard it.

'_Far over the Misty Mountains cold  
To dungeons deep  
And caverns old..'_

Sleep was no longer on his mind. Throwing back the quilt, he padded out of his room, trying to find the source of these words. His ears led him to the living room and he stared at the Dwarf who stood with his back turned to him, facing the fire.

_'We must away  
Ere break of day_  
_To find our long-forgotten gold...'_

Kíli spotted him first and wordlessly pulled him onto the sofa between himself and his brother. Fíli seemed half-asleep, yet was watching Thorin sing with his eyes almost forced open.

_'The pines were roaring on the height  
The winds were moaning in the night  
The fire was red  
It flaming spread_  
_The trees like torches b__lazed with light.'_

The quiet longing with which Thorin had sung the words and Fíli's earlier statement had Bilbo seeing the whole thing differently. Yes, there was danger involved and yes a Dragon could very well choose to burn and devour him, but that was the risk Thorin, Fíli &amp; Kíli were taking in order to win back their home.

"If," he said, "you feel I can truly help you, then I shall do what I can for you."

Two strong arms wound themselves around his shoulders. Thorin made no such contact, but he smiled at Bilbo, feeling waves of relief lap over him.

One problem down.

* * *

**I know it took a while, but it was hard to write :/ Apologies, here is the new chapter!**

**Hope it was enjoyed!**

**Love from **


	7. Chapter Seven

**"**Kíli has certainly made a rapid recovery," Bilbo commented two days later, calmly pouring steaming water into a white teapot with little green leaves patterned over its glossy surface.

Thorin nodded. "Dwarves tend to heal fast."

Bilbo hummed and swirled the darkened water with a tiny spoon. Silver, Thorin recognised. Bilbo had often talked of a particularly greedy relation who'd attempted to relieve him of these very spoons once or twice. Bilbo had found that Nori had 'borrowed' a spoon, Thorin recalled. That had been the day Bilbo displayed the hardness of hobbit feet by kicking Nori in the shin.

He grinned, remembering how both had fallen from each other cursing, Dori not knowing which to scold for 'irresponsible behaviour'.

"What's funny?" Bilbo wanted to know, sliding a pale green cup his way.

Taking the cup, careful not to smash it, Thorin shook his head. "Just memories."

* * *

Later that evening, Thorin sat in front of the fire, nursing a glass of wine. Sipping the mild, delicious liquid, he frowned into the embers, trying to remember when he had to meet Dís and Gimli.

Two weeks, was it, or three? He'd have to ask Fíli. Undoutbedly, Dís had drummed the date into her sons' heads, but Kíli had likely forgotten by now.

Still, he could hardly be annoyed at his youngest nephew's memory when his was about as bad. They remembered the important things, though.

A movement behind him caused him to swivel, relaxing once he saw it was Fíli, looking uncertain and afraid.

"Are you alright?" Thorin asked, worried for the only time Fíli looked so bewildered and frightened was when there was good reason.

"Before you ever fought in a war, did you dream of battles?" Fíli questioned.

Thorin blinked and patted the floor. "Sit. Tell me your dreams."

"I dream," Fíli said, seating himself by his uncle, "of a great battlefield. At first I barely saw the enemies, but I see them now. Orcs, Goblins, Wargs. But there are allies too, Dwarves and Men. I also see Elves."

Thorin blanched. _It couldn't be... Could it?_

"I'm looking for Kíli. But when I get to him, he sees an enemy behind me and he runs and before I can stop him, he's hit with an ax. I get to him, and he's trying to speak, but instead, he... he coughs and there's blood _everywhere_. After he... well, I feel this _pain_ in my back and everything darkens. The next thing I know, I'm awake."

"Oh, Fíli," Thorin reached to cup his hand. "There will be no war if I can help it. It is common to have war dreams before embarking on a journey like this one. But you must trust that nothing will harm your brother. Or you." he moved his hand to tuck a strand of blonde hair behind Fíli's ear.

Fíli offered a small smile. "If you say you won't let the war happen, I suppose none shall dare to declare it."

Thorin chuckled. "You should get back to bed," he told him, standing and gently tugging his arm. "Bilbo wishes us to meet some of his family, remember?"

Fíli groaned. "I'm terrible at meeting new people," he complained. "I get that from you somehow..."

"I blame your mother for your sharp tongue." Thorin muttered. "Before I forget, how long 'til she wants us in Bree?"

"Two weeks and... a day." Fíli answered. There was a cheeky glint in his eye. "Fancy you forgetting.."

"I did _not _ forget, I simply.. didn't remember. Off to bed with you now."

"Goodnight, Uncle." Fíli said, unsuccessfully hiding a laugh.

Thorin smiled as his eldest nephew left the room. "Goodnight, Fíli."


End file.
